Existence
by endaki308
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando eres acechada por la muerte? Te enamoras de él, por supuesto. Haruna Otonashi no se burla de la muerte, al contrario, se enamora de él. A los diecisiete años de edad, ella ha visto almas durante toda su vida. Una vez se dio cuenta que los extraños que veía caminar a través de las paredes no eran visibles para cualquier persona, comenzó a ignorarlos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola minna les prometo subir el capi de mi nuevo comienzo esta semana

Este es mi nuevo proyecto una adaptación de la trilogía de Existence escrito por Abbi Glines

Espero que les guste ni la historia ni los personajes me perternecen

* * *

_No lo mires y él se irá_. Cantaba en mi cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia mi casillero. Me tomó una enorme cantidad de fuerza de voluntad no mirar sobre mi hombro.

No sólo lo alertaría, podía ver que era inútil, también sería estúpido. Los pasillos ya se encontraban llenos de estudiantes. Aunque, si él me hubiese seguido dentro de la escuela, de todos modos lo habría visto con bastante facilidad a través de la multitud de personas. Permaneció apartado, justo como todos ellos lo hacían, sin moverse y observando.

—¡Agh!¿Has visto a Fubuki? Quiero decir, honestamente ¿Puede ser más caliente? Oh sí, sí que puede. —Aki Kino, mi mejor amiga desde la escuela primaria, chilló mientras me agarraba del brazo.

—No, no lo he visto. El entrenamiento de fútbol debe de haber coincidido con él. —le contesté con una sonrisa forzada. No me podría importar menos cuán caliente podía lucir Shiro Fubuki. Aki entornó los ojos y abrió el casillero junto al mío.

—En serio, Haruna, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan inmune a una persona tan intensamente sexy.

Logré una sonrisa genuina y deslicé mi bolso por encima del hombro.

—¿Sexy? Por favor dime que no dijiste sexy.

Aki se encogió de hombros. —No soy un pozo sin fin de palabras descriptivas, como tú.

Me atreví a echar un vistazo por encima del hombro. Los pasillos se encontraban llenos de gente normal, gente que vive. Hablaban, reían, y leían sus horarios. Todo era muy real. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Este era el primer día de mi último año. Quería disfrutarlo.

—Entonces ¿Qué clase tienes primero? —Pregunté, relajándome por primera vez desde que había visto al chico muerto afuera, apoyándose tranquilamente sobre una mesa para el almuerzo mirándome directamente.

—Tengo Álgebra II. ¡Agh! Disfruté tanto Geometría el año pasado. Odié Álgebra en primer año y ya puedo sentir las vibras negativas saliendo de mi libro. —El estilo dramático que Aki tenía para la vida en general nunca dejaba de hacerme reír.

—Yo tengo Literatura Inglesa.

—Bien, todos saben que te encanta eso. Oh, mira, mira, mira ahí está él. —Aki chilló en voz baja, mientras asentía con la cabeza hacia donde Fubuki hablaba con otros jugadores de fútbol.

—Odio no poder andar por ahí y disfrutar de Su Alteza contigo, pero ésta es mi parada.

Aki se volvió hacia mí, entornó sus grandes ojos marrones, y me dio un saludo antes de hacer su camino hacia Fubuki.

Los salones vacíos eran lugares que usualmente evitaba a toda costa.

Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que la campana no sonaría hasta cinco minutos más, esta sala, sin duda, permanecería vacía por los próximos cuatro minutos. Si me hubiera quedado en el pasillo, habría sido arrastrada por Aki a donde Fubuki se rodeaba de sus escasos elegidos.

Sabía, sin dudar, que no le interesaba hablar con Aki. Hemos ido con Fubuki a la escuela desde que teníamos once. Desde su traslado de algún lugar al norte de la ciudad costera de Breeze, Florida, nunca nos había reconocido, a ninguna. No es como si me importara. No era mi tipo. Caminé hacia la mesa más cercana a la ventana y puse mi bolso en el piso.

Un movimiento, por el rabillo de mi ojo, hizo que los vellos de mis brazos se erizaran. Sabía que no debía quedarme en esta habitación vacía. Pero ya me encontraba aquí ahora y salir corriendo lo haría peor. Me volví para hacer frente a la misma alma que vi afuera, sentado en una silla en la parte posterior del salón de clases con sus pies apoyados sobre el escritorio frente a él y los brazos cruzados casualmente sobre el pecho. ¿Cómo sabía que podía verlo?

No le di ningún indicio. Normalmente, los fantasmas necesitaban una pequeña pista para darse cuenta que no era tan ciega como el resto del mundo. Algo era diferente con éste. Bajé la mirada y empecé a voltearme. Tal vez debería ir con Aki y el equipo de jockey que se encontraba en el pasillo. Si actuaba como si no lo viera y caminara de regreso al pasillo, entonces él podría pensar que había cometido un error y flotar o caminar a través de una pared o algo así.

—Realmente no quieres someterte a tan inútil compañía, ¿Verdad? — Una fría y suave voz rompió el silencio.

Agarré la silla de plástico duro a mi lado tan fuerte que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. Luché contra un sorpresivo y pequeño llanto—casi un grito—en la parte de atrás de mi garganta.

¿Debería ignorarlo? ¿Debería responderle? Dejarle saber que su presentimiento era cierto podría no terminar bien. Pero ignorar todo esto iba a ser imposible. Él podía hablar. Las almas nunca antes me hablaron. Desde el momento en que me di cuenta que los extraños que con frecuencia me miraban o aparecían en mi casa vagando por los pasillos no eran visibles para nadie más que para mí, había comenzado a hacer caso omiso de ellos. Ver gente muerta no era una cosa nueva en mi vida pero escucharlos hablarme era definitivamente un nuevo giro.

—Te creía con más agallas. ¿Vas a decepcionarme también? —Su tono se suavizó. Había un acento familiar en su voz ahora.

—Puedes hablar. —dije, mirándolo directamente. Necesitaba que supiera que no me sentía asustada. Había lidiado antes con almas errantes, porque eso me ha gustado pensar que son, toda mi vida.

Ellos no me asustaban pero prefería ignorarlos, de ese modo se marcharían. Si alguna vez pensaran que podía verlos, me perseguirían. Él continuó observándome con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Pude notar que su sonrisa torcida dejaba ver un solo hoyuelo. El hoyuelo no parecía encajar con su actitud fría y arrogante. Por mucho que su presencia me molestaba, no podía dejar de admitir que ésta alma solo podía ser etiquetada como ridículamente hermosa.

—Sí, hablo. ¿Esperabas que fuera mudo? —Apoyé la cadera contra la mesa.

—Sí, de hecho, eres el primero que ha hablado conmigo. Frunció el ceño.

—¿El primero?

Parecía genuinamente sorprendido de no ser la primera persona muerta que podía ver. Él era, sin duda, el alma más singular que he visto nunca. Hacer caso omiso de un alma que podía hablar iba a ser duro. Sin embargo, tenía que superar su capacidad y deshacerme de él. Hablar con amigos invisibles podría dificultar mi vida social.

Acabaría pareciendo una chica loca que hablaba sola.

—Haruna Otonashi, este debe ser mi día de suerte. —Al escuchar mi nombre, me giré para ver a Ichirouta Kazemaru entrando en el salón.

Forcé una sonrisa como si no hubiera estado hablando con una habitación vacía.

—Creo que lo es. —Incliné mi cabeza de regreso para encontrarme con sus ojos.

—Continúas creciendo, ¿Cierto?

—Parece que no puedo detenerlo. —Me guiñó el ojo y luego colgó una de sus largas piernas sobre la silla en frente de la mía antes de sentarse.

—¿Dónde has estado este verano? No te he visto mucho.

Tuve la oportunidad de echar un vistazo atrás, hacia el alma, para encontrar una silla vacía. Una mezcla de alivio y decepción se apoderó de mí. Querer hacerle más preguntas no era exactamente una buena idea, pero no podía evitarlo. Le preguntaría lo que a otras almas antes, como: "¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?" o "¿Por qué puedo verte?" y siempre permanecían mudas. Muchas veces desaparecían cuando comenzaba a hacerles preguntas.

Volviendo mi atención de regreso a Kazemaru, forcé una sonrisa antes de responder.

—Estuve en Carolina del Norte todo el verano en el campo de caballos de mi tía.

Kazemaru se reclinó en su silla y sacudió la cabeza. —Simplemente no entiendo por qué la gente querría irse todo el verano, cuando vivimos en una de las playas más bellas del mundo.

Para mí no había sido una elección en realidad, pero no quería explicarle el motivo a Kazemaru o a cualquier otra persona. Más estudiantes comenzaron a entrar en la habitación, seguidos por nuestro profesor de Literatura Inglesa, el Sr. Brown.

—Kazemaru. ¿Cómo estás, Mark?—Yuuto Kido saludaba mientras se dirigía hacia nosotros. Dejó caer su bolso sobre la mesa al otro lado de Kazermaru. Por ahora, la atención de Kazemaru no se dirigía a mí, gracias a la interrupción de Kido.

Cuando me volví hacia el frente de la clase, mis ojos se volvieron a encontrar con el alma. Apoyado contra la pared directamente en diagonal a mi escritorio, estaba de pie, mirándome. Me fulminó con la mirada y pareció encontrar mi evidente aversión entretenida. Su hoyuelo apareció y odié el hecho de encontrarlo sexy. No era un ser humano, bueno, ya no lo era. Me tomó un gran esfuerzo apartar la mirada, lejos de él y enfocar mi atención en el tablero donde el Sr. Brown había escrito nuestra tarea. Siempre había ignorado a esas fastidiosas almas antes y habían desaparecido. Tenía que superar el hecho de que esta podía hablar conmigo. Si no lo ignoraba estaría atrapada, con él acechándome.

—Lo odio, me refiero a odiar de una forma importante, —se quejaba Aki mientras dejaba caer la bandeja del almuerzo en la mesa con un fuerte estruendo—. Si tengo que sentarme en álgebra y química durante toda la mañana, uno pensaría que por lo menos podría haber una pequeña recompensa para la vista en una de mis clases. ¡Pero nooooo! Tengo a Grechel con sus incesantes estornudos y a Craig con sus problemas de gases.

Me atraganté con mi sándwich y agarré mi botella de agua para tomar un sorbo rápido con el fin de tragar la comida. Una vez que me sentí segura de que no iba a ahogarme hasta la muerte, levanté la vista hacia la cara preocupada de Aki.

—¿Tienes que decir cosas como esas cuando tengo la boca llena de comida? —Pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Lo siento, sólo decía, eso es todo. No era mi intención que te olvides de masticar la comida. —Me alcanzó con una mano sobre la mesa y apretó mi brazo—. Ahí va Su Perfección ahora. ¿Crees que va a salir otra vez con Natsumi este año? Me refiero a que realmente tuvo una mala ruptura el año pasado con todo lo del engaño y esas cosas. Seguramente lo superó.

Di otro bocado a mi sándwich, sin querer contestar su pregunta. No me importaba con quién saliera Shiro Fubuki, pero sí, estaba más que segura de que volvería con Natsumi. Parecían ser "La Pareja de Oro".

Todos sabían esto y lo esperaban. Los de su tipo siempre buscaban otros a la altura de su nombre.

—Vuelve a meter la lengua dentro de tu boca, Aki. Te ves como un perro que está muriendo de sed. —Kazemaru se sentó frente a nosotras, lanzando una risita por su propia broma mientras Aki le fruncía el ceño.

—No tengo mi lengua colgando, muchas gracias. Kazemaru me guiñó un ojo y se encogió de hombros. —Lo parecía para mí. ¿Qué piensas Haruna, se babeaba o qué?

Llené mi boca con otro bocado. No pensaba estar en el medio de esto. Kazemaru se echó a reír cuando le señalé mi boca repleta. Aki me dio un codazo en el costado.

—No te pongas de su lado. Él solo es malvado.

Con un largo sorbo de agua tragué mi comida, y luego miré fijamente a Aki.

—Ustedes pueden discutir todo lo que quieran pero yo no voy a meterme. Desde que decidieron llevar esto un paso más allá de la amistad el año pasado y se vino abajo a su alrededor, todo lo que quieren hacer es darse golpes bajos el uno al otro. No es mi pelea. Déjenme en paz. — Rápidamente di otro bocado a mi sándwich así no podía ser incitada a decir nada más.

Cuando ambos se dieran cuenta que se encontraban locos el uno al otro porque ninguno ha podido superar la ruptura, harían mi vida más fácil. Pero entonces, sería la única soltera, una vez más. Mi novio, Yuuki Tachimukai, se mudó hace meses y no había hablado con él, incluso desde antes de ir a ver a mi tía este verano.

—¡No se trata de eso! No pudo importarme menos que no pudiera mantener su lengua fuera de la garganta de Reika cuando no lo miraba. — dijo Aki con enojo.

—No tenía mi lengua en la garganta de nadie, excepto la tuya, Aki, pero no me crees y estoy cansado de defenderme. —Kazemaru se levantó y tiró de su bandeja de comida sin tocar antes de alejarse.

—Imbécil. —murmuró, mirando como él se cambiaba de mesa.

Odiaba verlos así. Los tres habíamos sido amigos desde el tercer grado. En aquel entonces, Kazemaru había sido todo brazos y piernas. Ahora, se alzaba por encima de todos con un cuerpo largo y musculoso. Aki no había sido inmune a sus repentinas cualidades el año pasado. Ahora, no lo soportaba.

—Escucha, Aki, pensaba, que tal vez si los dos hablaran sobre lo que pasó sin que lo acuses, las cosas podrían funcionar. —Había intentado esto antes y ella siempre me ignoraba.

Efectivamente, comenzó a sacudir su cabeza haciendo que su cabello marrón-verdoso se agitara de un lado a otro

—Sé lo que pasó, Haruna. No quiero hablarlo con él. Es un gran mentiroso, un traidor. —Dio un mordisco violento a su manzana Granny Smith y siguió mirando en dirección a Kazemaru—. Míralo, actuando como si encajara más en esa mesa. Quiero decir, realmente, ¿Quién se cree que es?

Seguí su mirada. Kazemaru estaba recostado en una silla, riéndose de algo que otro jugador de baloncesto decía.

Todos parecían encantados de tener a Kazemaru en su presencia.

Normalmente, se sentaba con nosotras. Este año las cosas serían diferentes.

Suspiré, deseando no tener que ser la que señalara lo obvio a Aki.

—Él es el único en esta escuela que tiene cazatalentos universitarios que vienen a verlo jugar baloncesto. Eso es lo que es. Fubuki puede ser el pez gordo en el campo de fútbol, pero no veo ningún cazatalentos universitarios llamando a su puerta. Puedes estar enojada con Kazemaru, pero él pertenece a esa mesa más que nadie.

Aki volvió su mirada sobre mí y al instante se transformó en una mueca. —Bueno, él puede ir a la universidad con una beca de baloncesto y engañar a todas esas animadoras, entonces. Debo advertirles. —Su voz había adquirido un tono de derrota mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia los cubos de basura. La miré, deseando poder encontrar una manera de arreglar esto entre ellos.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado en la silla que Aki acababa de abandonar. Me volví en mi asiento, casi esperando ver al alma. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando noté que no era el alma no deseada, pero sí el deportista arrogante.

* * *

¿les gusto? si es así díganme si la continuo o no para mañana subo el capi dos y pasado el capi 7 de mi nuevo comienzo

Sayonara Matta-Nee nos leemos mañana


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos les vengo con el capitulo dos de este increíble libro

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

—Hola, Haruna, el Sr. Yorkley dijo que tenía que venir para hablar contigo. —El sonido de la voz de Fubuki pareció sacarme de la conmoción momentánea. Si el señor Yorkley lo envió, es que él necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda académica. Sin embargo, no me sentía segura de querer ayudar, ni tenía la intención de hacerle esto fácil. Me las arreglé para expresar un "¿Para qué?" y esperé en silencio. Fubuki se aclaró la garganta y se frotó las manos sobre las rodillas de sus pantalones vaqueros, como si estuviera realmente nervioso.

—Eh, eh, bueno, —empezó a decir—, quiero decir, esto es, necesito algo de ayuda con la oratoria. No es lo mío y el Sr. Yorkley dijo que eras con quien debía hablar sobre cómo obtener un poco de ayuda. —Se quedó mirando al frente mientras hablaba. Ni siquiera me miró. Realmente no me gustaba este tipo. Finalmente volvió su mirada hacia mí. Seguro usaba todo el tiempo esa expresión lastimosamente esperanzadora con las chicas, con el fin de conseguir lo que quería. Mi estómago me traicionó y se estremeció afectado por sus suplicantes ojos azules de bebé. Odiaba que pudiera hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara por él, de otra forma que no fuera para vomitar, por supuesto.

—Este es el primer día de clases ¿Cómo puedes ya necesitar ayuda? — Le pregunté con una voz que esperaba sonara molesta. No era una chiquilla tonta que podía conmoverse por unos cuantos movimientos de sus largas pestañas, incluso si mi cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo. Sin duda, era mi imaginación ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Um, si, lo sé, bueno, el Sr. Yorkley y yo lo sabemos, pero voy a esforzarme. —dijo un poco a la defensiva. Fubuki había sido siempre un buen estudiante. Había estado en algunas clases con él.

—¿Por qué ambos piensan que tienes que esforzarte? Claramente, no tienes miedo de hablar delante de toda la clase.

Él negó con su cabeza y fijó la mirada al frente otra vez. —No, no es así. —Esperé, pero no dijo nada más.

Era interesante, me había intrigado.

—En realidad, simplemente no entiendo por qué necesitas mi ayuda. Escribes ensayos para las tareas asignadas y luego los expones oralmente. Sencillo, sin ningún tipo de presunciones, ni rodeos o ecuaciones difíciles.

Volvió la mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa triste. —No es tan fácil para mí. —Hizo una pausa y actuó como si quisiera decir algo más, luego sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie—. No importa, olvida que te pregunté.

Lo vi pasar por delante de la mesa de su club de admiradoras y dirigirse afuera por las puertas dobles. Por un momento, experimenté una punzada de culpabilidad, por ser tan dura con él. Había venido a pedir ayuda y yo básicamente acabé burlándome de él. Levanté mi bandeja, enojada conmigo misma por actuar como una idiota. "Idiota" era parte de su descripción, no mía.

Mi mochila aterrizó en la mesa de la cocina con un golpe sordo, anunciando mi regreso. Me dirigí a la nevera. El jugo de naranja en el que había trabajado ayer, tan arduamente, sonaba bien.

—¿Haruna, cariño, eres tú? —La voz de mi mamá se escuchó desde el pasillo. Estaba acurrucada en un rincón de su oficina con una gran taza de café, escribiendo en su computadora. No tenía que verla para saber esto. Mi mamá es escritora.

Ella vive detrás de su equipo. —Sí. —Respondí.

Antes de que pudiera servirme un vaso de jugo de naranja, el sonido de sus zapatillas dejándose caer contra el piso de madera me sorprendió. Se trataba de un extraño acontecimiento. Rara vez se alejaba de su escritura cuando regresaba a casa de la escuela. Por lo general era cerca de la hora de cenar cuando me honraba con su presencia.

—Bien, me alegro de que vinieras directo a casa. Necesito hablar contigo y luego tengo que arreglarme. —Hizo un gesto a su camiseta holgada y vieja de Los Atlanta Braves1—. Voy a cenar con Roger, pero no te preocupes, te dejo dinero para pedir una pizza. —Tiró de una silla para sentarse y su cara amable se puso seria. No era una buena señal. Esta seriedad era del tipo grave, lo reconocía, pero raramente lo experimentaba.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté mientras colocaba mi vaso sobre la mesa.

La espalda de mamá se tensó mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

La mirada con ceño fruncido de _Estoy-Decepcionada-De-Ti_ apareció mientras bajaba la comisura de sus labios. Rápidamente me devané los sesos, intentando pensar en algo que podría haber hecho para molestarla, pero nada vino a mi mente.

—Recibí una llamada del Sr. Yorkley, justo en medio del capítulo quince.

Oh-oh, ella sabía sobre Fubuki.

—¿El señor Yorkley? —Pregunté, fingiendo que no sabía de qué se trataba. Mamá asintió con la cabeza y echó la cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera estudiándome para ver si creía que yo realmente no tenía idea de por qué mi profesor podría llamar. La cabeza inclinada siempre me ponía nerviosa. Me preparé.

Estaba a punto de dejarlo correr. Había sido una idiota, pero en mi defensa no era como si hubiera hecho algún daño. Me burlaba del rey gobernante, no de una persona con baja autoestima.

—Al parecer, hay un muchacho que tiene una discapacidad de aprendizaje y le dijeron que te buscara para tutoría. Te inscribiste para dar clases este año, por créditos extras. Mi pregunta es, Haruna, ¿Por qué no ayudar a un estudiante en tu escuela que lucha con algo tan serio como la dislexia? El muchacho, según me dijeron, tiene la oportunidad de dar una beca por sus habilidades atléticas, pero su discapacidad requiere recibir ayuda extra en ciertas clases. Se necesita a alguien que le ayude a poner sus discursos en un papel. Eso no parece mucho pedir. Dijiste que querías ser tutora este año. Explícame por qué elegiste decirle que no a este muchacho y, te lo digo ahora, más vale que sea bueno. —Se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en su postura de _Estoy-Esperando._

¿Fubuki sufría de dislexia? ¿Era esto una broma? Había estado yendo a la escuela con él la mayor parte de mi vida. Chicas, incluida Aki, sabían todo sobre él. Demonios, Aki, una vez me había dicho exactamente dónde se encontraba su marca de nacimiento.

No me importaba. ¿Cómo podría tener Shiro Fubuki dislexia y ninguno saberlo?

Me acordé de Fubuki pidiéndome ayuda en la cafetería hoy y la forma en que me había comportado. La revelación de que Fubuki trataba con algo como la dislexia y se las arreglaba para tener tan buenas notas me molestó. No sabía el por qué, exactamente, pero lo hacía.

Me gustaba pensar en él como un deportista. Alguien que consiguió su popularidad de la noche a la mañana. Ahora todo lo que podía pensar era en el aspecto que tenía, cuando había venido a pedirme ayuda. Un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago.

Miré a mi mamá y negué con la cabeza lentamente.

—No tenía idea que él tenía un problema de aprendizaje. Siempre es tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo. Me sorprendió que se acercara busca de ayuda y de inmediato me pregunté por qué él, de todas las personas, necesitaría ayuda.

Mamá se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa y su ceño fruncido se alivió un poco. —Bien, puedes mejorarlo. He criado una chica más compasiva que eso.

Asentí y alcancé mi mochila. —Lo sé, lo siento. Voy a arreglarlo.

Parecía aplacada. —No me gusta recibir llamadas de la escuela acerca de ti. Sobre todo cuando estoy escribiendo una intensa escena de asesinato.

Sonreí y puse el vaso en el lavavajillas antes de voltearme hacia ella. — Lo siento, voy a tratar de recordarlo. Um, así que, ¿La segunda cita con este Roger?

Se ruborizó. —Sí y parece que somos capaces de hablar durante horas. Adoro su forma de pensar y ha viajado por todo el mundo. Mi mente siempre está girando cuando habla de lugares y cosas que nunca he visto. — Se encogió de hombros—. Me conoces, siempre estoy pensando en la historia detrás de todo.

Levanté las cejas y me acerqué a ella. —Y él es sexy.

Se rió, lo cual no era un sonido normal para mi mamá. —Oh, ahora no es por eso que me gusta. Es su forma de pensar y la conversación.

Me reí en voz alta. —Claro que lo es, mamá, sigue diciéndote esa mentira.

—Está bien, es bastante atractivo.

—Mamá, él es sexy y lo sabes. Es cierto, es mayor, pero aun así es sexy.

—No es viejo. Tiene mi edad.

—Exactamente.

Miré su intento de parecer lastimada antes de que cediera y se echara a reír. —Bien, soy vieja. Tu dinero estará en la encimera cuando estés lista para pedir una pizza.

Quedarme en casa sola no era algo que disfrutara.

Cuando estoy sola las almas que veo vagando sin rumbo me molestan. Especialmente desde que realmente había hablado con una hoy. Resultaba más fácil recordarme a mí misma que eran inofensivas cuando eran mudas. Ahora, me sentía un poco asustada. Una vez que cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio, agarré el celular de mi bolsillo y llamé a Aki.

—A ver si he entendido bien. —Aki se sentó en el sofá con un pedazo de pizza en la mano y una lata de refresco entre sus piernas, mirándome—. ¿Shiro? "me-pones-tan-caliente-que-deseo-restregarme" Fubuki pidió que lo ayudaras con su discurso y te negaste? ¿Estás tan loca como creo que lo estás? Quiero decir, en serio Haruna, pensé que la locura que tan a menudo veo en ti, era sólo para mostrar de forma superficial, y muy en el fondo tenías algo de sentido común.

Arrojé un pedazo de pizza en el plato delante de mí, de la frustración.

—Voy a arreglarlo en la mañana. No es como si hubiera asaltado un banco. Deja de hacer un gran problema de esto. Sé que me equivoqué. Realmente necesitaba ayuda y se inscribió para clases de apoyo. Si quiero el crédito extra, tengo que ayudar a todo aquel que me envíe el Sr. Yorkley.

Aki entornó los ojos. —¡Oh, Dios no lo quiera y envíe al hombre más caliente del Estado contigo! Quiero decir, por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué te pasa?

Era imposible no encontrar divertido su drama.

Aki nunca dejaba de hacerte sonreír a las pequeñas cosas, convirtiéndolo todo en un gran escenario dramático.

—Me equivoqué al no ofrecerle mi ayuda. Supongo que mis prejuicios hacia los deportistas se interpusieron. Pero, no le voy a ayudar porque tú piensas que es caliente. Sólo estoy ayudándolo porque realmente lo necesita y me inscribí para eso.

Aki rodó los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, sosteniendo la pizza en el aire entre el plato y la boca.

—Espera... ¿Podría venir a tu casa y todo eso? Porque, si es así, quiero estar aquí también. Me puede notar y darse cuenta de que está perdidamente enamorado de mí, y luego podemos salir durante toda la escuela secundaria y después de la graduación nos podríamos casar y yo seré la madre de sus hijos.

La soda escapó de mi boca y cubrió mi plato todavía con pizza. — ¿Qué? —Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros antes de tomar un bocado de su pizza libre de refresco.

—Para empezar, es necesario terminar la universidad antes de siquiera hijos. Y NO, no va a venir por aquí. Incluso si fuera a hacerlo no te permitiría venir después de ese comentario descabellado. La última cosa que quiero hacer es arreglar algo entre mi amiga y un chico con el que está fantaseando sobre casarse y tener hijos, recién salidos de la escuela secundaria.

Aki suspiró con la derrota y me hizo un puchero, enojada, era buena con eso. —No eres divertida, Haruna, no tienes gracia en absoluto.

Di otro bocado a la pizza de la caja de cartón que había colocado en la mesa de café. —¿En serio? Entonces ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —Pregunté.

—¡Porque te quiero!

—¡También te quiero!

Aki se puso de pie. —No me gusta dejar la intimidad caliente de esta conversación, pero tengo que hacer pis. —Saltó, levantándose del sofá y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el baño. Siempre aguantaba hasta el último minuto. Solía pensar que cambiaría a medida que fuera creciendo, pero no lo había hecho. Cuando decidía que necesitaba ir al baño siempre era una carrera precipitada.

—Interesante amiga la que entretenida.

La pizza que llevaba a mi regazo. Reprimí un grito en pero reconocí la profunda voz con acento sureño. El alma parlante se sentó en una de mis sillas. Simplemente genial. El chico muerto, realmente sexy y aún _escalofriante-porque-puedo-hablar_ debió haberme seguido a casa.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Demandé en voz baja, deseando que me dejara en paz de una vez y se fuera a vagar por la tierra a otro lugar. La intensidad de su firme mirada hizo que mi pulso saltara de los nervios, o tal vez una mejor descripción sería... miedo.

—No puedo decirte eso. Todavía no es el momento. Pero, puedo asegurarte que por lo pronto no me voy a ningún lado.

Después de un vistazo rápido para ver si Aki volvía, lo miré. — ¿Por qué? Si no hago caso de los_-asuntos-de-las-almas siempre se van._

Frunció el ceño, se inclinó hacia delante y me estudió con atención.

—¿Qué quieres decir con—_asuntos de las almas__—_?

No me sentía muy segura en el suelo mirándolo hacia arriba, empujé la pizza fuera de mi regazo y me puse de pie para poder estar a la altura de sus ojos. —No eres especial. He estado viendo fantasmas, almas, espíritus o cualquier cosa que sean, toda mi vida. Están por todas partes. En mi casa, en la calle, en las tiendas, en las casas de otros, puedo verlos. Simplemente los ignoro y se van.

Poco a poco, se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia mí. Su altura era intimidante, pero su cercanía me hubiera hecho retroceder, incluso si hubiera sido de menor estatura. —¿Puedes ver almas?

—Puedo verte, ¿No?

Asintió lentamente. —Sí, pero soy diferente. Se supone que debes verme. Es más fácil de esa manera. Pero a las otras... no se supone que las veas.

La puerta del baño se abrió con un clic. Giré mi cabeza para ver volver a Aki con una sonrisa en el rostro. —¿Hablabas sola?

Me encogí de hombros y forcé una sonrisa. —Mmm, sí.

Se rió y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Tomé aire estabilizándome y luego miré hacia atrás, al alma que había regresado a la misma silla de mimbre blanco de la cocina, y me miraba. La única manera de que pudiera terminar esta conversación y conseguir que se fuera sería... enviando a casa a Aki. Hablar con un alma que ella no podía ver, no iría muy bien. Mi capacidad de ver las almas no era algo que hubiera compartido con ella y no tenía intención de empezar a hacerlo.

El alma parecía estar esperando a que tomara una decisión.

La idea de estar a solas con él me asustaba. Puede que fuera sexy, pero era un muerto y me había seguido a casa. Escalofriante no era suficiente para empezar a describirlo. Hacer que Aki me dejara aquí, no era uno de mis planes para esta noche. Puse un poco de distancia entre el alma y yo caminando hacia el sofá para sentarme junto a Aki. — ¿Quieres ver _The Vampire Diaries_? Tengo los dos últimos episodios grabados. —Pregunté, con la esperanza de que él entendiera la indirecta y desapareciera.

—¡Oh! Sí, me lo perdí la semana pasada.

Agarré el mando a distancia, seleccionando los programas grabados en mi lista de DVD e hice clic. Tenía que dejar de pensar en el tipo muerto dentro de la habitación. Después de al menos diez minutos de escuchar a Aki suspirar por Damon y quejarse de Elena, contuve la respiración y casualmente eché un vistazo en su dirección. La silla donde había estado sentado ahora se encontraba vacía. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Durante toda la mañana había estado repitiendo exactamente lo que le iba a decir a Fubuki. No me sentía segura sobre decirle que sabía acerca de su dislexia, o que podía comenzar tan pronto como estuviera listo y omitir la explicación. También me preparé para que me dijera que ya no necesitaba mi ayuda. Si ya había conseguido otro tutor entonces todo este lío se habría acabado. No me vería obligada a ayudar a alguien que no me gustaba, pero sería un problema para mi crédito extra. De cualquier forma, perdería en esta situación.

Esto tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer con Aki a mi lado, batiendo sus pestañas y riendo cuando él hablara. El tiempo sería de suma importancia. Después de Química, esperé en el pasillo para que saliera de la única clase que compartíamos este semestre. Por suerte, caminaba solo.

—Mmm, Fubuki, ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? —Le pregunté tan pronto como salió por la puerta. Me miró y el ceño aumentó de inmediato arrugando su frente. Parecía estar pensando seriamente en alejarse e ignorarme cuando, en su lugar, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia mí deteniéndose justo en frente. Apoyado contra la pared, cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho y esperó. Tuve la sensación de que no iba a hacerme esto fácil.

—Respecto de ayer, lo siento, fui muy grosera con lo de ayudarte. Me anoté para dar clases por el crédito extra y no debería haberte tratado de la manera en que lo hice. —Me detuve y vacilé, esperando que dijera algo. Él no se movió, o siquiera actuó como si fuera a responder. Tomé una respiración profunda y me recordé a mí misma que era mi culpa—. Si todavía quieres que sea tu tutora, me encantaría ayudarte.

Concluí, no realmente feliz, pero sonaba como lo más correcto para decir. Su mirada silenciosa empezó a ponerme nerviosa. Parecía aburrido. Puse en práctica todo mi autocontrol para no enojarme con él y alejarme. Recordé exactamente lo grosera que había sido ayer y logré seguir esperando pacientemente por su respuesta.

Se enderezó y miró por el pasillo por encima de mi hombro, como si en realidad no estuviera considerando lo que había dicho. Justo cuando pensé no quería mi ayuda, concentró su expresión aburrida en mí y preguntó—: ¿Te estás ofreciendo debido al Sr. Yorkley? ¿Te pidió que hicieras esto?

Pensé en las palabras de mi mamá ayer y me pregunté, Si ella no hubiera insistido en que hiciera lo correcto, ¿Estaría ofreciéndole ahora mi ayuda? Este popular, talentoso, y adorado chico me había confiado su secreto. No me gustaba. Diablos, no lo conocía, pero por alguna razón quería ayudarlo.

—Actué como lo hice, porque simplemente no me gustas. Me equivoqué y, sinceramente, ni siquiera te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para formarme una opinión de ti. Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda porque lo necesitas. Eso es por lo que me anoté y por eso estoy aquí.

Parecía estar pensando en lo que dije por un momento y luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Así que... no te gusto, ¿Eh?

Me puse un poco más derecha y acerqué los libros más a mi pecho en actitud defensiva. Sorprendentemente, era algo difícil ser la destinataria de una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Sobre todo después de que acababa de admitir que no me gustaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frustrantemente lindo? Di una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza y se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, puede que tengamos que trabajar en cambiar tu opinión. — Acomodó su mochila más arriba, sobre el hombro y esbozó una sonrisa más—. Te veré más tarde.

Se marchó, dejándome un poco nerviosa. Luché contra la urgencia de dar la vuelta y verlo alejarse. Un lento sonido de aplausos, me sorprendió y di media vuelta para encontrarme con el alma apoyada en los casilleros con esa maldita sonrisa torcida.

—Impresionante. Una mujer con las agallas suficientes para admitir que puede estar equivocada, pedir disculpas y ofrecerse a corregir la situación.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré, sabiendo que el pasillo no se encontraba completamente vacío, así que la respuesta no sería posible.

—Aléjate de mí. —siseé de todas formas, antes de volverme y caminar en dirección a la cafetería.

* * *

eso es todo mañana subire otros dos asi que esten pendientes

sin mas me despido

Sayonara Matta-Nee


	3. Chapter 3

holiiiiiissss... al internet le gusta molestarme cuando voy a subir los capis asi que les traigo dos mas y para mañana quiza dos mas

Ni las historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Estaba de pie en mi sala, frustrada por perder el control de la situación en mi encuentro con Fubuki. Había ido a la biblioteca preparada para cumplir con nuestra tutoría programada e incluso había hecho notas en el libro de mano que el Sr. Yokley les dio a todos los tutores. Me encontraba en el problema de crear un programa para usar con Fubuki, haciendo notas de los días y horas de nuestras sesiones. Escribí instrucciones para él, sobre qué llevar y cómo tomar notas en clase. Todo parecía tan cortante y seco. Aun así, nada salió como se planeaba. No había tomado en consideración que estudiar con Fubuki en el último periodo sería imposible dado que todos los jugadores de fútbol americano debían reportarse en el campo en el último período. Tampoco había pensado en sus prácticas de la tarde y en el trabajo en la tienda de surf de su tío al atardecer. El timbre sonó antes de que pudiera enojarme más por que nada iba en la forma en que lo había planeado. No pude quitarme la irritación mientas abría la puerta.

Fubuki sonrió compungido. —Realmente lo siento sobre esto. Me siento mal por que tengas que trabajar de acuerdo a mi agenda. Sé que a las siete es tarde y bueno, lo siento.

La indignación que me había arreglado para sentir mientras pensaba en tener que trabajar alrededor de Fubuki, se evaporó. Parecía sincero y un poco nervioso. Esta no era la forma en que esperaba que actuara. _¿Dónde estaba su arrogancia? ¿Siempre era tan amable?_ _Seguramente no_. El tipo había salido con la perversa bruja de la costa sureña por dos años. Di un paso atrás para dejarlo entrar.

—Está bien. Pasa y siéntate en la mesa, nos traeré algo para beber. ¿Te gusta la cerveza sin alcohol? —pregunté, caminando hacia el refrigerador, así no tendría que mirarlo.

—Eso es genial, gracias.

Me tomé mi tiempo, sacando las sodas del refrigerador y abriéndolas antes de caminar de regreso a la mesa de la cocina. Esta sería la primera vez que había hablado realmente con Fubuki más allá de las breves conversaciones de ayer y hoy.

—Traje el programa de clase y todo lo que se espera en este curso. Tengo una semana antes de que el primer discurso sea dicho y necesita ser sobre algo en lo que me sienta entusiasmado.

Muy bien. Era una tutora. Podía hacer esto. Él era sólo otro estudiante que necesitaba mi ayuda. —Así que, necesitamos decidir qué te apasiona. — Se rió entre dientes y levanté la vista—. ¿Qué? —pregunté cuando vi su expresión divertida.

—¿Qué me apasiona?

Rodé mis ojos y sostuve el programa de estudios. —Ya sabes, algo con lo que te sientas fuerte. Como tu propósito o base.

Asintió con su risa divertida aún en su lugar. —Apasiona, me gusta eso. Pensemos en algo que me apasiona.

Esto no debería tomarle mucho para darse cuenta. Algún tema relacionado con el fútbol americano o problemas en el deporte tenía que estar dando vueltas en su cabeza. Estiré la mano para abrir la portátil. — ¿Tienes alguna idea? —pregunté.

Aparentaba estar muy compenetrado en su pensamiento. Me sorprendió un poco. _¿Cuán compenetrado puede volverse uno si se trata de futbol americano?_ —La importancia de la adopción.

Comencé a escribir su respuesta mientras sus palabras lentamente se hundieron. _¿Adopción? ¿Quería escribir sobre adopción? _—Muy bien. — repliqué preguntándome si iba a explicar con detalles por qué quería discutir esto. Estuve completamente de acuerdo con él, pero, _¿Cómo podía el Sr. Popular estar apasionado sobre algo tan importante?_

Estudiaba el bolígrafo en su mano y lo deslizaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre sus dedos. Podía decir que decidía cómo explicarme por qué quería hablar sobre adopción. Así que me las arregle para mantener mi boca cerrada y esperar. Finalmente me miró. —Fui adoptado después de vivir en hogares de acogida por cinco años. Ya no tenía la esperanza de pertenecer a una familia, para el momento en que cumplí nueve porque la mayoría de la gente quiere bebés. Se me dio una oportunidad con la que la mayoría de los huérfanos de nueve años sólo sueñan.

Si él simplemente me hubiera hablado en un fluido chino no hubiera estado más sorprendida. _¿Adoptado? ¿Shiro Fubuki? ¿En serio? _—Oh, wau, no tenía idea. Yo, uh, puedo ver por qué este sería un tema importante para ti. —Cuando había dicho que no conocía a Shiro Fubuki, no me había dado cuenta cuán precisas eran mis palabras. El pequeño niño en un hogar de acogida sin padres y una dificultad de aprendizaje no parecían encajar con el tipo que caminaba por los pasillos de Harbor High como el rey actual. Las cosas acerca de Fubuki que me desagradaban ahora parecían logros impresionantes. _¿Era posible_ _que lo haya etiquetado_ _incorrectamente?_ Los atletas superficiales no superaban la adversidad ni lograban las cosas que Fubuki había logrado. Lo había catalogado, sin siquiera conocerlo. El hecho de que las chicas se volvían tontas por él y que cada chico quería ser él, no lo hacían un idiota. La única idiota en la habitación resultó ser la elitista y prejuiciosa mujer. Yo.

—Escuchaste la parte donde soy adoptado, ¿Verdad? —Su voz rompió mis pensamientos y lo miré confundida. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios—. Te ves muy perturbada. Pensé que quizás te perdiste el final feliz.

—Lo siento. Es sólo, bueno, no esperaba eso. Me sorprendiste un poco.

Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla. —Me parece que tienes un montón de ideas en lo que a mi respecta. Seguro pensaste mucho en alguien que no te gusta demasiado.

Mi rostro se calentó y sabía que me sonrojaba. —¿Quién sabe, Haruna? Quizás te guste antes de que termine esto.

Nos tomó tres noches consecutivas de tutoría tener su discurso listo. También me tomó sólo tres noches darme cuenta que realmente me gustaba el mariscal estrella de Habor High. Shiro Fubuki no era nada parecido a como siempre lo había asumido. Aún me sentía culpable por el estereotipo en que lo había ubicado. Sin embargo, aunque estábamos pasando dos horas juntos cada atardecer, nada cambió en la escuela. A pesar de que Fubuki sonreía y asentía cuando nos cruzábamos en el pasillo, no llevábamos la fácil amistad que parecíamos tener durante las tutorías, a la vida diaria en la escuela.

—K, así queeeee, aquí está la cosa, Kazemaru y yo estuvimos hablando un poco y me pidió ir al Baile de Bienvenida. Eso significa que tendrás que buscar una cita y venir también. Sé que planeamos ir al cine esa noche pero buenoooo...

Miranda sacudió sus pestañas hacia mí a través de la mesa. —Estoy encantada de que Kazemaru y tú hayan vuelto. Odiaba que estuvieran enojados.

—Yo también. Apestaba, ¿No? —intervino Kazemaru, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Aki. Ella se inclinó sobre él y de repente, me sentí un poco dejada de lado.

—Y Haruna necesita una cita para el baile. No podemos ir sin ella. —dijo Aki sonriéndole a Kazemaru.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que Haruna puede conseguir una cita si quiere una —Mordió su hamburguesa. Sabía que intentaba hacer lo posible para frenar las ideas de emparejarme que tenía Aki. Le di una sonrisa agradecida.

—Realmente no hay nadie con quien quiera ir. —Esto era una mentira y lo sabía. Me obligué a no mirar la mesa de Fubuki porque hacerlo me delataría de inmediato. Kazemaru, sin embargo, miró hacia la mesa de Fubuki y luego a mí con una sonrisa burlona. Por suerte, Miranda se perdió su sutil insinuación y Kazemaru decidió no verbalizar sus pensamientos. Miranda, enterándose de mi interés por Fubuki, era la última cosa que necesitaba.

—Pero no será divertido sin ti. —Aki hizo un puchero. Tomé otro trago de mi té. No quería discutir con ella sobre esto—. Vamos, Haruna, han sido seis meses desde que Tachimukai se fue. Lo extrañamos también, pero él se mudó. Necesitas tener citas de nuevo. —Era la primera vez que la mención de mi antiguo novio no me ponía triste. Había comenzado a salir con él en mi noveno grado y él había sido un alumno de décimo primer año. Después de la graduación este pasado Mayo se fue a la Universidad y sus padres se mudaron a otro estado. Ambos acordamos que una relación a distancia sería muy difícil y rompimos. Al principio, había estado perdida. Había asumido que debía ser el corazón roto. No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que extrañaba la comodidad de nuestra relación. En el fondo, habíamos sido sólo muy buenos amigos. Nos gustaban las mismas cosas y nos preocupábamos por lo mismo.

—No es por Tachimukai. No he conocido a nadie que me interese.

La sonrisa de Kazemaru se hizo más grande mientras le daba otro mordisco a su hamburguesa. Si él no fuera cuidadoso le estrangularía esa sonrisa tonta de la cara. Aki hizo una mueca de desagrado. —Es una lástima que pases cada noche con Shiro Fubuki y que ni siquiera te guste. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Kazemaru levantó las cejas hacia ella y frunció el ceño. —¿Qué estás diciendo, Aki?

Ella frunció los labios y trató de parecer seria. —Oh, basta, Kazemaru, sabes que te amo. —Él se agachó y le dio un beso en los labios antes de regresar a su comida. Ella volvió su atención a mí, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y quise reír—. Sólo estoy diciendo que si pudieras ver más allá de tu desagrado hacia él, sería una gran oportunidad.

Pensé por un minuto acerca de seguir dejándola creer que realmente no me gustaba Fubuki. De alguna manera me parecía injusto con él. No se merecía mi disgusto y dejar que otros creyeran que no me gustaba era incorrecto.

—No me desagrada Fubuki. No es como yo pensaba. Me equivocaba acerca de él. Sin embargo, tampoco estoy caliente por él. —Miré a mi bandeja con un poco de miedo de que Aki pudiera haber conseguido leer entre líneas, pero, en cambio, parecía un ciervo encandilado por los faros. Ella no se enfocaba en mí, su mirada se centraba en algo o alguien detrás de mí.

—Bueno, me alegra saber que no estás caliente por mí. Una preocupación menos en mi mente.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, esperando sólo haber imaginado la voz de Fubuki. Su hombro rozó el mío mientras se sentaba a mi lado y lentamente abrí los ojos para ver a un muy divertido Kazemaru, mirándome. Me aclaré la garganta y forcé una sonrisa que no sentía, antes de darme vuelta para mirar a Fubuki.

—Hola. —Le dije simplemente y se echó a reír, empujando mi hombro con su brazo.

—Relájate, Haruna, está bien. Entiendo que odiabas mis entrañas y has tenido la revelación de los dioses de que no soy tan malo después de todo. Es genial. —Me resistí las ganas de suspirar de alivio.

—Así que, ¿Qué te trae a las mesas de la clase baja? —Preguntó Kazemaru, sonriendo a su propio humor.

Fubuki lo miró y levantó una ceja con sorpresa. —Oh, ¿Te refieres a que esto es la clase baja? No tenía ni idea. Tiene el atleta estrella que ser guiado por universitarios. —Señalando a Kazemaru—. Su novia. —Señalandoa Aki—. Y la reina del Baile de Bienvenida del año pasado. —dijo, volviéndose hacia mí.

Rodé mis ojos. —Eso fue sólo por mi cita y lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé.

Sabía que me ruborizaba y lo odiaba. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Aki y me di cuenta de que absorbía cada palabra. Esto no era bueno. No iba a extrañar mis mejillas rosadas. —¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —Le pregunté, tratando de no parecer grosera.

Sonrió como si pudiera leer mi mente. —Quería decirte que obtuve una A en mi discurso.

—Eso es maravilloso. Es un discurso muy bueno. Pusiste algunas grandes cosas en él.

—Sí, pero no podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda.

Sonreí y miré hacia mi comida.

No le había contado a nadie, incluida Aki, acerca de la dislexia de Fubuki o su adopción. Esas no eran mis historias para contar.

—¿Vienes al juego de esta noche? —Preguntó y lo miré sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Um, no, probablemente ó el ceño y luego asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. —Bueno, gracias de nuevo y creo que te veo el lunes, entonces.

—Está bien. Buena suerte esta noche. —Le contesté. ¿Había herido sus sentimientos por el hecho de no ir al juego? Me giré de nuevo en mi asiento y Kazemaru negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté.

—El pobre tipo no está acostumbrado a ser derribado. —dijo y tomó un trago de su leche.

—¿Derribado? —Le pregunté, confundida. Colocó la caja de leche de nuevo en su bandeja y me miró con una expresión seria, rara vez vista en el rostro de Kazemaru.

—Quería que fueras a su juego y dijiste que no.

Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar si me pidió que fuera. Estoy segura de que él me preguntó si planeaba ir. Ni una sola vez me pidió que fuera. —No, no lo hizo. Kazemaru se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. —Salir con Tachimukai te arruinó. La mayoría de las veces la gente no sale con alguien exactamente igual a ellos. Pero tú te entendías con él, porque, como tú, era directo y serio. No todos los chicos, no, la mayoría de los chicos, no son así. —Asintió con la cabeza hacia donde Fubuki hablaba con Natsumi—. Te estaba invitando, confía en mí. —Kazemaru se alejó y miré de regreso a Fubuki.

Natsumi giraba su largo cabello rubio alrededor de un dedo mientras le sonreía. Hacía apenas una semana, hubiera pensado que él se merecía a alguien tan superficial y hermosa.

Ahora, lo conocía mejor. Volteó y me sorprendió mirándolo. Sus ojos parecían decir algo que no entendía, pero antes de que pudiera averiguarlo ellos cambiaron y adquirieron una expresión educada.

Volvió su atención a Natsumi. Confundida y un poco molesta, agarré mi bandeja y comencé a pararme. Comencé a decirle a Miranda que la vería más tarde, cuando me di cuenta de que me miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté, un poco a la defensiva, porque sabía, por la expresión en su cara, que lo había descubierto.

—Te...gusta...él. —dijo lentamente, como con asombro.

Rodé los ojos y me reí. —No del todo. —Agarré mi bandeja y me dirigí a la basura, lejos de los ojos conocedores de Miranda.

—Las chicas de tu edad, normalmente, ¿No salen y hacen cosas el fin de semana? —Esta vez no fui capaz de detener el grito de sobresalto que estalló de mi boca. Por suerte mi mamá no se encontraba en casa para oírme. Me di la vuelta para encontrar al alma parlante sentada en mi cama, mirándome.

—Podrías POR FAVOR dejar de aparecer de la nada y asustarme. ¡Jodidamente! Y ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? ¡Vete! —Le arrojé la camisa que había estado a punto de colgar en el armario como una buena medida. Esto comenzaba a ponerse rancio. Tenía que dejar de seguirme.

Una de sus oscuras cejas se levantó. —Normalmente no eres tan irritable.

Gruñendo en voz alta, me acerqué a mi ventana, la abrí y luego me volví hacia él. —Vuela lejos por favor. Mantente fuera de mi habitación. ¡Podría haber estado desnuda!

Una risa profunda causó un calor extraño a través de mi cuerpo. Parecía tener mareos, pero apenas. —¿Quieres que vuele lejos? Eso es lindo.

No quería ser linda, pero parecía que ya no podía seguir estando enojada tampoco. Algún extraño letargo se había apoderado de mí. ¿Su risa había causado este calor relajante en mi cuerpo?

—No, no exactamente, pero tengo la capacidad de controlar la ansiedad o el pánico. Mi risa no tuvo nada que ver con eso.

_¿Acaba de leer mis_ _pensamientos o había dicho eso en voz alta?_

Parecía encontrarme divertida, si la sonrisa de su cara era alguna indicación. Otra razón por la que debía estar furiosa con él.

_Estúpido tipo muerto parlante._

—Si vale de algo, siento haberte asustado. No era mi intención, pero, ¿Si hubiera aparecido en frente de ti, de pie en tu armario, hubiera sido eso menos terrorífico?

Pensé en él apareciendo en frente de mí y una pequeña risa escapó de mis labios. Tenía razón. Probablemente me hubiera desmayado. Pero podría haber tratado de golpear la puerta o algo así. Espera, ¿Podrían golpear puertas los fantasmas o sus puños simplemente la traspasarían?

—Veo tu punto. —Respondí y comencé a cerrar la ventana, luego decidí no hacerlo. Me hacía sentir más segura si estaba abierta—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Pregunté.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —respondió. ¿El tipo quería evadirme hablando en clave?

—Vivo aquí.

Se encogió de hombros. —Sí, pero eres joven. Tienes amigos. Es el fin de semana. Sé que están afuera, pasándola bien así que, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

_Genial, ahora el alma parlante quiere ser entrometida._ —No estoy de humor para salir.

—¿Debido al jugador de fútbol?

_¿Qué sabía él sobre Fubuki?_ Me acerqué y me senté en la silla de felpa que mantenía en un rincón de mi habitación para la lectura. Al parecer, iba a tener que hablar con el chico para lograr que se fuera. —En realidad no, mayormente es porque no quiero ser la tercera rueda de Aki y Kazemaru.

—Pero ella sigue llamando e invitándote a salir con ellos. A mí me parece que te quiere alrededor.

_¿Cómo sabía que ella me había llamado?_ Me senté con la espalda recta y metí los pies debajo de mí, tratando de lograr un poco de rabia por su entrometimiento, pero no pude.

—¿Has estado observándome? —Le pregunté, estudiando su expresión en busca de cualquier señal de una mentira.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, puso las manos en su nuca y se inclinó hacia atrás. —Durante semanas, Haruna, durante semanas.

_¿Semanas?_ Abrí mi boca y luego la cerré sin saber qué decir. _¿Me había visto desnuda? ¿Realmente quiero saber si lo hizo?, ¿Cómo se había escondido de mí? ¿Permanecía en mi habitación cuando dormía?_ Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de aclarar las preguntas corriendo en mi mente.

—Te veré más tarde. Tu madre está en casa. —Levanté bruscamente la mirada de mis manos, que había estado retorciendo en mi regazo con nerviosismo, pero mi cama seguía vacía.

—¡HARUNA! ¡Ven a ayudarme a entrar las compras! —Mamá llamó desde la parte inferior de las escaleras. Suspiré y me puse de pie, mirando hacia atrás, una vez más, a mi cama vacía, antes de correr escaleras abajo para ayudarla a descargar el coche.

El sueño no vino fácil el resto del fin de semana. Incluso me había dormido con la puerta abierta y la luz en el armario encendida. Era ridículo que él me hiciera temer a la oscuridad. Los círculos oscuros debajo de mis ojos habían sido imposibles de cubrir por completo esta mañana. Con mi bolsa de libros cargada en mi hombro, me dirigí por el pasillo lleno. Pasé a Fubuki y él asintió con la cabeza educadamente. Las otras veces que lo había visto hoy, ni siquiera se había fijado en mí. Por qué su falta de atención me hizo querer volver a casa y meterme en la cama, no lo sé. Pero, tal vez sólo quería meterme en la cama porque el sexy-tipo-muerto- acosador me quitaba el sueño y me sentía exhausta.

—No lo mires la próxima vez. Va a volverlo loco. —El acento familiar no me asustó. Era casi como si lo esperase. A pesar de que había estado frustrantemente ausente desde que me dijo el sábado por la tarde, que había estado observándome durante semanas. Por supuesto, no había manera de que pudiera responderle en este momento y él lo sabía. Me volví y me dirigí a mi casillero—. Está tratando de hacerse el duro. Demuestra lo infantil que es, pero puedo ver que te está molestando.

—No estoy molesta. —Le dije entre dientes cuando abrí mi casillero.

—Sí, lo estás. Hay una pequeña arruga entre tus cejas que aparece y mordisqueas tu labio inferior cuando algo te molesta.

Sabía que no tenía necesidad de mirarlo, pero no pude evitarlo. Volví la cabeza y lo divisé a través de mi pelo. Apoyado contra el casillero junto al mío, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observándome. Nadie me había prestado nunca la suficiente atención antes, para ser realmente capaz de describir mi expresión facial cuando me sentía molesta. Era extrañamente entrañable.

—Te estás perdiendo la exhibición pública de afecto, en el pasillo, entre tus dos amigos. Es posible que te necesiten para que lances un cubo de agua helada sobre ellos. —Me mordí el labio para no reírme. No tenía necesidad de dame vuelta para saber de qué hablaba. Aki y Kazemaru podían ser un poco asquerosos.

—Así está mejor. Me gusta cuando estás sonriendo. Si el niño futbolista sigue haciéndote fruncir el ceño, voy a tomar el asunto en mis propias manos. —Abrí la boca para protestar, pero él se fue. ** *

Le eché un vistazo al reloj. Fubuki estaría aquí en cualquier momento. Mi madre se había ido hacía media hora, a otra cita con Roger. Había pasado el tiempo a solas, caminando por la casa buscando al alma de la cual parecía que no podía deshacerme. No estaba segura de dónde esperaba encontrarlo. En realidad no parecía ser el tipo de chico que se sentaba y no hacía nada.

Si él estuviera aquí, ¿No estaría tratando de decirme qué hacer o haciéndome preguntas que no eran de su incumbencia? Pero lo busqué de todos modos. Quería hablar sobre el comentario que hizo más temprano. El timbre interrumpió mi búsqueda y me dirigí a la sala para abrir la puerta.

—Hola. —Di un paso atrás y dejé entrar a Fubuki. Lo había ignorado el resto del día. No estoy segura de qué tan bueno fue eso, pero decidí que no quería que Fubuki pensara que me importaba si me hablaba o no.

—Hola. —respondió y entró. Lo llevé a la mesa de la cocina y esperé a que dejara sus libros en ella.

—Sexo seguro. —anunció.

Me quedé inmóvil y lo miré fijamente, insegura de si lo había escuchado correctamente. Su rostro serio se rompió en una sonrisa y luego se echó a reír.

—Desearía que pudieras ver tu cara. —dijo a través de sus ataques de risa.

—¿Dijiste sexo seguro, entonces? —Pregunté, tratando de determinar qué era tan gracioso. Él era quien hablaba de sexo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y levantó su papel. —El tema para el discurso de esta semana.

Me reí débilmente. —Está bien, bueno, esa si fue una manera de anunciarlo. —Le contesté, mientras iba a la nevera para conseguir las bebidas.

—Espero que estés bien educada en este tema, porque no tengo ni idea.

—¿Qué? —Chillé en respuesta.

Se rió de nuevo y me quedé allí, esperando que se controlara. —Lo siento. —dijo —. Es que eres tan linda cuando te sorprendes.

Me puse tensa al oír la palabra linda y deseé no haberlo hecho. Con la esperanza de que no notara mi reacción, tomé una respiración profunda y recé en silencio para que mis ojos no me traicionaran cuando me di la vuelta. No era como si quisiera que Fubuki me viera diferente pero no quería exactamente que él pensara que era linda. Tal vez atractiva o bonita incluso, pero no linda. Aunque, él refiriéndose a mí como linda, ayudó a recordarme dónde estábamos. Cualquier idea delirante que pude haber tenido de nosotros siendo algo más que amigos se disipó.

—Creo que tener la experiencia real no es necesario. Se supone que es básicamente acerca de tus creencias sobre el tema o la importancia del mismo. —No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos.

Alargó el brazo y levantó mi barbilla así no tendría otra opción. —Estás avergonzada. —Aparté los ojos y sonrió —. Eso es lindo.

¡Ugh! Volvimos a mí, siendo linda. Lo miré de regreso. —Por favor, deja de decir que soy linda. Es una especie de insulto.

Él frunció el ceño mientras dejaba caer la mano de mi barbilla. — ¿Cómo es eso un insulto?

Me encogí de hombros, sin querer hablar de ello y deseando haber mantenido la boca cerrada. —Simplemente lo es. Nadie quiere ser lindo. Los cachorros son lindos. —Alcancé su cuaderno, mantuve los ojos en el papel y leí sobre el tema o al menos intenté actuar como si estuviera leyendo sobre él.

—Bueno, definitivamente no te ves como un cachorro. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, eso es algo por lo menos. —Necesitábamos cambiar el tema y yo tenía que aprender a controlar mi lengua—. Muy bien, entonces, ¿Cuáles son las tres principales razones por las que crees que el sexo seguro es importante? —Tal vez ahora podríamos dejar el tema de mí, siendo linda. Él no respondió y lo miré a los ojos. Me miraba con una expresión seria.

—¿No estás seguro?

Él no respondió.

—Um, bien, ¿Qué pasa con el embarazo adolescente? Ese es un buen punto. Nadie necesita convertirse en padre mientras todavía es un niño.

Una vez más, él no respondió, así que lo escribí.

—Tus sentimientos están heridos. —dijo en voz baja. Me quedé inmóvil, pero mantuve los ojos en el papel—. No fue mi intención decir algo para herir tus sentimientos. —Continuó.

Quería negarlo pero me di cuenta de que aceptar sus disculpas y seguir adelante sería la mejor manera de manejar esto. —Está bien. Vamos a trabajar en tu ensayo.

Se quedó mirando el papel. —El embarazo adolescente es sin duda una de las razones. —Estuvo de acuerdo.

—Está bien ¿Qué hay de las ETS? —Sugerí, escribiéndolo mientras hablaba.

—Esa es otra buena. Empecé a escribirlo, pero se estiró y me quitó el cuaderno.

Sobresaltada, sacudí la cabeza para ver lo que hacía. Él me dio una sonrisa de disculpa. —Lo siento, pero no podía pensar en otra manera de llamar tu atención.

Insegura de cómo responder, me senté en silencio y esperé a que terminara.

—No eres sólo linda. Sí, haces caras lindas y haces cosas lindas pero no eres sólo linda. —Escucharlo explicarse me hizo sentir estúpida por decir algo al respecto.

—Está bien. —Logré balbucear. Deslizó el cuaderno de regreso a mí.

—Ahora, vamos a ver... ¿Qué hay sobre el hecho de que el uso de un condón quita el placer, deberíamos hablar de eso?

Me atraganté con mi refresco y empecé a toser incontrolablemente mientras Fubuki me daba palmadas en la espalda. Una vez estuve bajo control, levanté la vista y lo atrapé reteniendo una sonrisa.

—Una vez más, haces un montón de cosas lindas, pero no eres sólo linda.

* * *

NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA

Sayonara MATTA-NEE


	4. Chapter 4

Bien aqui el capi 4 que lo disfruten

Recuerden ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Fubuki no se presentó ayer por la noche para terminar su discurso y debía darlo hoy. No presentarse no era común en él. Cuanto más tarde se hacía, sin una llamada de él, más enojada me ponía. Al final, terminé el discurso por mi cuenta y lo imprimí. En el fondo, creía que tendría una buena excusa y dejar que él tuviera una mala calificación me había parecido cruel. Metí la mano en mi bolso para sacar su discurso mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Sólo esperaba que cuando lo encontrara y le entregara el documento, tuviera una excusa legítima para la última noche. Admitirme a mí misma que necesitaba que él tuviera una excusa, realmente buena, no había sido fácil. Me permití preocuparme demasiado por Shiro Fubuki.

—Oye, chica, ¿Qué pasa? Te echo de menos. —Aki deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. La echaba de menos también. El año pasado, cuando Kazemaru y ella habían estado saliendo yo había estado con Tachimukai. No me había hecho sentir aislada de mis amigos cuando se habían convertido en un elemento. Conmigo estando soltera y ellos dos siendo una pareja, seríamos un trío y no pude evitar sentirme como la tercera rueda.

—También te extraño. Tenemos que salir juntas una noche. Tal vez una noche de chicas fuera. —Sugerí, mientras buscaba a Fubuki, a través de la multitud de estudiantes que se acumulan en el pasillo.

—¡Eso suena maravilloso! Vamos a planearlo para hacerlo una noche de este fin de semana. —Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño—. ¿O tal vez la próxima semana? —El gesto característico era prueba suficiente de que odiaba decirme que estaba ocupada.

Me encogí de hombros y esbocé una sonrisa forzada. —No te preocupes. Cuando tengas tiempo. —Miré por el pasillo y esta vez logré obtener una visión de Fubuki en su casillero. Su espalda hacia el pasillo lleno de gente. Me volví de nuevo a Aki—. Tengo que darle esto a Fubuki. Me pondré al día contigo, en el almuerzo.

La multitud parecía diluirse cuando llegué al final de los casilleros. Una vez que me abrí paso entre el último grupo de estudiantes que se interponían entre nosotros, noté a Natsumi apoyada en su casillero, sonriéndole. Pensé en dar la vuelta, porque no quería entregarle esto delante de ella, cuando recordé que iba a Discurso en el primer período. Reduje la velocidad y me detuve detrás de él. Cuando me acerqué para tocarle el hombro, Natsumi se estiró y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Fubuki. Era repugnante de ver. Era un buen chico y ella era pura maldad.

—¿Estás seguro que venir ayer por la noche no fue una gran cosa? No me gustaría echar a perder las cosas entre tu novia y tú. —Susurró ella.

—Sabes que ella no es mi novia, Natsumi. Deja de llamarla así. Comenzarás rumores. —Su voz sonaba molesta. _¿La idea de que alguien pudiera pensar que le gustaba era tan repulsiva para él?_ Un nudo enfermizo se formó en mi estómago y empecé a girarme y salir antes de que me notara.

—Pasas mucho tiempo en su casa y siempre está mirándote.

—Ella es mi tutor y no, no me está mirando. Solo estás siendo paranoica cuando no tienes razón para serlo.

Aseguró mi mano vacía en un puño pensando en todas las veces que me había engañado, haciéndome creer que era un buen tipo. Era tan malo y calculador como Natsumi. ¿Era siquiera adoptado o eso había sido una gran mentira elaborada para conseguir que sintiera pena por él? De hecho, había convencido a mi estúpida yo, de que Fubuki podía ser material para una potencial relación. La próxima vez que vino a mi mesa en el almuerzo y me preguntó si iba a ir a su juego, había intentado decir que sí y ver si eso llevaba donde Kazemaru había creído que nos conducía.

—¿Estás seguro de que sabe que no es tu novia? Porque parece que te está acechando. —Natsumi ronroneó. Me giré de nuevo odiando el calor que sentía en mis mejillas. Mi cara era probablemente de color rojo brillante.

—Oh, eh, Haruna. Iba a ir a buscarte y explicarte lo de anoche. —Asentí con la cabeza, sin querer discutir esto después de todo lo que había oído y le entregué el papel.

—Pensé que podrías necesitar esto.

Se quedó mirando el papel en mi mano antes de alcanzarlo y tomarlo. Me giré para alejarme. —Espera, iba a llamarte ayer por la noche. Simplemente estuve atado. Gracias. —dijo levantando el papel.

Natsumi pasó un brazo dentro del suyo y le sonrió dulcemente. —Eso no es cierto, Fubuki, nunca te he atado. —Luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa de triunfo. Mientras me había sentado hasta tarde terminando su discurso, él había estado con Natsumi. _¿Cuán estúpida puedo ser?_ Perdí mi tiempo escribiendo un discurso para alguien que creía que necesitaba mi ayuda, todo este tiempo pensando que era un buen tipo; que podría, posiblemente, gustarme realmente. Tal vez no lo había juzgado tan injustamente antes. Tal vez Shiro Fubuki se ajustaba a la descripción que me había hecho de él todos estos años. Me dolió saber que el chico que había construido, era una ilusión. Que había hecho el ridículo, por permanecer levantada y escribir el discurso para él. Me hizo quedar como una de sus groupies enamoradas.

Me las arreglé para conseguir abrir mi casillero y encontrar los libros que necesitaba para la primera clase a través de mi nube de ira. Me detuve, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Acababa de aprender una lección y no tenía que olvidarla. Dos lágrimas se escaparon y rápidamente las sequé antes de cerrar la puerta de mi casillero. Ahora me había hecho llorar. Perfecto.

—Haruna.

_¡Mierda!_ Había venido por mí. No podía dejar que me viera llorando. Humillación no sería una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para lo que yo sentiría si Fubuki sabía que había derramado una lágrima por esto. Me obligué a poner una expresión indiferente en mi cara y me di la vuelta. —¿Sí?

Parecía molesto. Deseé poder convencerme de su sinceridad. —Mira, acerca de anoche, realmente lo siento mucho. No había esperado que terminaras el discurso para mí. Metí la pata y me iba a llevar la mala nota. Debí haber llamado, pero...

Negué con la cabeza para detenerlo. —No es gran cosa. Sin embargo, ¿A partir de ahora podrías por favor hacerme saber por adelantado cuando no serás capaz de llegar a la hora señalada para tu sesión? Ahora, si me disculpas. —Di un paso en torno a él y me dirigí a clases.

—Haruna, espera, por favor.

Me detuve y consideré decirle que se fuera al infierno, pero decidí no hacerlo antes de volverme hacia él. —¿Qué?

—Iba a ir y Natsumi llamó.

Negué con la cabeza. —No me importa. Sólo llama la próxima vez, por favor. —Me di vuelta y me dirigí a mi clase, pero cuando llegué, no dejé de caminar. Entrar en un aula tarde, con los ojos de todos en mí, no me parecía posible en ese momento.

Abrí la puerta principal de la escuela y salí. Normalmente no me ponía así por cualquier persona. Hoy había cometido el error de hacerlo y me quemé. Sólo quería ir a casa. Podía tratar con mi orgullo herido sola.

—No te vayas. Él no vale la pena. —La voz profunda y familiar sonaba como si estuviera suplicando. Caminaba a mi lado. Su rostro tenso y la sonrisa burlona a la que me acostumbre, no estaba.

—No me quiero quedar. Estoy enojada y sólo me quiero ir.

—Por favor, Haruna, no entres en tu coche. Vuelve adentro. Olvídate del niño estúpido y disfruta el resto de tu día. No permitas que algo que ese idiota hizo te ponga así.

Me detuve y lo miré.

—¿Por qué te importa si me voy? ¿Eres el nuevo monitor del pasillo y me perdí la nota de aviso?

Su ceño se profundizó; sus ojos negros volviéndose como la noche como si un fuego se hubiese encendido detrás de ellos. —Estoy rogándote que vuelvas a la escuela.

—¿Por qué?

Pasó su mano por su cabello color crema y sedoso y gruñó con frustración.

—¿Tienes que cuestionar todo? ¿No puedes escuchar, por una vez?

Eso fue todo. Había tenido más que suficiente para un día. En primer lugar, Fubuki demuestra que es un imbécil de grado A y luego, el alma que no me dejará sola, decide enfadarse conmigo.

—Me voy de aquí. No puedes detenerme. No tengo que escucharte. Si no tienes una buena excusa, entonces no hay razón para que me quede. — Giré sobre la punta de mis pies y salí hacia mi coche. Los chicos eran molestos, vivos o muertos, no parecía importar.

Rápidamente me subí al coche y me centré en salir del estacionamiento de la escuela. No quería que nadie me viera y me reportara antes de que pudiera salir de aquí. No podía creer que en realidad hubiera derramado una lágrima por esto. El llanto no era lo mío. Tenía que haber sido la humillación. No estoy acostumbrada a eso y obviamente, no sabía cómo tratar ante la situación.

Ajusté el espejo retrovisor para ver si me veía tan mal como me temía, en el caso de que mi madre saliera de su madriguera de escribir, cuando llegara a casa. Si mi máscara se corrió, mi madre se daría cuenta. No sería capaz de ocultar la frustración. Las sonrisas falsas no son uno de mis talentos.

Suspirando, me volví a mirar la carretera. El intento de arreglar mi cara sin la ayuda de agua y jabón era una causa perdida. La señal de _Pare_ donde me había parado un millón de veces me sorprendió. No había estado prestando atención, y me había olvidado de ir más despacio. Era demasiado tarde para frenar. Miré por encima justo a tiempo para ver a un camión que venía directamente hacia mí y en una fracción de segundo, la razón me golpeó: _No sería capaz de detenerme a tiempo._

Todo se volvió negro, las ruedas chirriando y la bocina se quedó en silencio. Una sensación de dar vueltas y un agudo dolor que atravesó mi cuerpo. Traté de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero no salió nada. Comencé a sofocarme. Algo pesado presionaba contra mi pecho y no podía respirar. Jadeé y estiré la mano en la oscuridad en busca de ayuda. Me asfixiaría si no conseguía quitar el peso de mi pecho. Luché por abrir mis ojos, pero la oscuridad me mantuvo ahí. El calor se extendió en mí, mientras agarraba algo en la oscuridad. Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber lo que había encontrado cuando me di cuenta de que podía respirar de nuevo. Las luces volvieron a encenderse repentinamente y el mundo se volvió brillantísimamente cegador. No podía abrir los ojos por el dolor. Alguien me llevó a una corta distancia y luego sentí el suelo frío en mi espalda. Las manos, anormalmente cálidas, acunándome desaparecieron. Traté de protestar. No quería que mi salvador me dejara, pero no pude encontrar mi voz. Traté de incorporarme y un dolor intenso se apoderó de mi cuerpo. El mundo quedó en silencio.

Un sonido impresionantemente dulce se reprodujo en la oscuridad. Volví la cabeza para encontrar la fuente de la música. Mi cuello se sentía rígido y la cabeza empezó a latir tan fuerte que entorpeció el sonido de la melodía que había estado tratando de encontrar. Dejé de moverme y mantuve los ojos cerrados, esperando que el dolor parase.

—Y ella se despierta. —dijo una voz en la oscuridad. La reconocí y en vez de temerle, el sonido me tranquilizó.

La música empezó a tocar de nuevo y me di cuenta que era el suave rasgueo de una guitarra. Un zumbido se unió y me quedé quieta, escuchando en la oscuridad, contenta de que la música llenara el vacío, asegurándome que no me encontraba sola.

Necesitando verlo, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas. Permanecí inmóvil mientras mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del lugar. No era mi habitación. La máquina a mi lado y la aguja en el brazo fueron las únicas pistas que necesité. Me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital. La guitarra dejó de tocar. Temerosa de volver la cabeza otra vez, cuidadosamente moví mi cuerpo en su lugar.

El alma se sentó en un rincón oscuro, mirándome. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Me las arreglé para preguntar en un susurro ronco.

Sonrió, se levantó y se acercó a mí. —Bueno, había pensado que sería evidente. —Levantó la guitarra en sus manos. Ésta alma no solo podía hablar, sino que también tocaba instrumentos musicales. Quería preguntarle más, pero mi garganta dolía mucho. Se sentó en una silla que alguien había colocado al lado de mi cama. —Probablemente no debas hablar. Estuviste en un accidente de tránsito y has sufrido una conmoción cerebral grave, junto con una costilla rota. Aparte de eso, solo tienes unos feos moretones.

Me acordé de la señal de Pare y el camión había venido a mí con demasiada rapidez. Supe que sería incapaz de frenar a tiempo.

—Llevabas el cinturón de seguridad, el camión golpeó la parte trasera de tu coche y diste un par de tumbos.

_¿Mi mamá sabía?_ Ella estaría aterrada _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? _Y _¿Por qué era un alma la única persona conmigo?_ Eché un vistazo a la máquina, donde mis cables fueron conectados y si leía correctamente, entonces estoy viva. El repentino miedo ante la perspectiva de que podría estar muerta cesó y devolví la mirada a esos intensos ojos negros.

—¿Mamá? —Me las arreglé para preguntar a través de mi garganta seca.

El alma sonrió. —Acaba de salir a tomar un café, hace unos momentos. Espero que regrese muy pronto.

Mamá estaba aquí y la volvería a ver en pocos minutos. Me sentía como una niña, con miedo a la oscuridad. Las lágrimas asomaban a mis ojos al mirar hacia la puerta, esperando que se abrieran para revelarla. Una mujer con cabello castaño corto y rizado entró, sin usar la puerta. La estudié y me sonrió, pero miró justo más allá de la otra alma en la sala. Una vez, cuando tenía diez años, estuve internada en el hospital por una neumonía y me di cuenta de que errantes almas perdidas, se encontraban en abundancia dentro de los hospitales. Esta se detuvo en unas flores que no había notado antes, junto a la ventana. Parecía estar oliéndolas y dio un suave tirón al puñado de globos PONTE BIEN unidos a una docena de margaritas amarillas. Eché un vistazo al alma que se sentaba a mi lado. Parecía que me estudiaba con atención.

—La ves ¿No? —Preguntó y asentí. Miraba a la señora mientras ella miraba hacia mí una vez más, antes de regresar a través de la pared—. ¿Siempre las has visto?

Me las arreglé para sonreír a la forma en que se refería a las almas, como si él no fuera una de ellas. Levanté las cejas y lo miré con intención. —Tú eres una de ellas. —dije en un susurro.

—Sí, supongo que para ti se ve de esa manera. Sin embargo, hay una diferencia entre las almas y yo.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Qué? —Sabía que él podía hablar conmigo y las almas nunca me hablaban, pero seguía siendo un alma sin cuerpo.

—No puedo decirte lo que soy. Ya he roto suficientes reglas. — Estudió la máquina junto a mí en lugar de enfrentar mi mirada. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y mi madre entró.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se quedó sin aliento antes de correr hacia mí. —¡Haruna, estás despierta! Oh, cariño, siento no haber estado aquí cuando despertaste. Completamente sola y confundida en una oscura habitación de hospital.

Eché un vistazo detrás de ella y vi el alma, de pie allí, con una sonrisa sexy que comenzaba a quedar atada a sus labios perfectos.

—Sólo necesitaba un poco de café y luego corrí a buscar esta revista — dijo, sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico verde—- Vamos a llamar la enfermera. Solo quédate quieta. Estás un poco reventada, pero estarás bien. —Saltaron lágrimas de sus ojos y se tapó la boca con la mano—. Lo siento. —dijo, mirándome, con ojos aún llorosos—. Es solo que no dejo de pensar en tu coche y cómo te habría aplastado por completo si no hubieses sido arrojada desde el asiento del conductor. Siempre te dije que usaras el cinturón de seguridad y el hecho de que no me has escuchado te ha salvado la vida. —Dejó escapar un sollozo pequeño y sonrió como disculpándose—. Oh, bebé, estoy tan contenta de que hayas abierto los ojos.

Le sonreí tratando de ocultar mi confusión. —Está bien. —Le susurré.

Se agachó y me besó en la frente. —Vuelvo enseguida. Necesito conseguir una enfermera. Han estado esperando que despiertes.

Se dirigió a la puerta y miré al alma parada en la esquina con la guitarra en la mano. Me pareció extraño verlo sosteniendo una guitarra ¿La gente veía una guitarra flotando en el aire? Mamá no pareció darse cuenta, pero no había mirado a otro lugar más que a mí.

—El cinturón de seguridad. —Le susurré a través de mis labios secos. Había estado usando mi cinturón de seguridad. Siempre lo hacía. Él incluso había dicho que fue una buena cosa que lo llevara puesto. ¿Por qué mi madre creía que no lo había hecho y que no hacerlo me había salvado la vida? Dio un paso adelante, mirándome de cerca. La expresión en su rostro decía que no sabía cómo responderme. Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y él se retiró de nuevo a la esquina. Una enfermera entró bulliciosamente con mi madre detrás.

La respuesta a mi pregunta tendría que esperar.

El alma se fue antes de que la enfermera terminara conmigo y no había regresado. La siguiente vez que me desperté, rápidamente registré alrededor de la habitación, con la esperanza de que él hubiera regresado, pero mi madre ya trabajaba en su portátil desde un rincón. Me miró y sonrió.

—¡Buenos días! —El temor que había visto en sus ojos la noche anterior se había ido... ahora que me había despertado y la enfermera se había asegurado de que me recuperaría bien, parecía menos tensa y más como mi madre de nuevo.

Sonreí. —Buenos días. —Mi garganta se sentía un poco mejor gracias a todos los cubos de hielo que había comido. Me estiré por mi vaso de agua y mamá se levantó rápidamente.

—No te muevas. Tu costilla rota va a requerir que estés quieta por un tiempo. —Puso la pajilla en mis labios y tomé pequeños sorbos de agua fría. Se sintió maravillosa en mi garganta—Aki ya ha llamado esta mañana y le dije que despertaste ayer por la noche. Está en camino, con Kazemaru. — Mamá hizo una pausa y miró a la puerta—. Y Shiro Fubuki ha estado en la sala de espera toda la noche. Incluso durmió allí. Fui y le hice saber que habías despertado y le dije que se fuera a casa porque no podías recibir visitas, pero se quedó. Las enfermeras se sintieron mal por él y le dieron una almohada y mantas. —Se calló, como si no estuviera segura exactamente de por qué había querido permanecer en una sala de espera toda la noche. Los recuerdos de su falta a nuestra sesión de estudio, debido a Natsumi, resurgieron.

Ya no me sentía triste o decepcionada. Las lágrimas que había derramado por él habían sido inútiles.

Mamá se mordió el labio inferior. —Me dijo que él fue la razón por la que saliste molesta de la escuela. No te he preguntado por qué no estabas en la escuela o que pasó, porque no quería molestarte. —Dejó de hablar y me estudió, esperando que dijera algo. ¿Qué podía decir? Realmente no quería ver a Fubuki. Casi me había matado a mí misma actuando como una chica tonta con un enamoramiento.

—¿Él ha estado aquí toda la noche? —Le pregunté, queriendo asegurarme de que le entendí correctamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Ha estado aquí desde que se enteró de tu accidente. Vino con Aki y Kazemaru, pero no quiso irse con ellos.

—Bueno, umh, si quiere entrar, entonces está bien.

Mamá parecía aliviada. Supongo que había estado preocupada de que pudiera decirle al pobre chico, que había esperado toda la noche en una incómoda sala de espera, que no quería verlo. Corrió hacia la puerta y oí a Aki susurrar algo mientras pasaban. No hay duda de que hablaban sobre si quería que Fubuki me viera. Aki entró y puso las manos en las caderas y me dio una gran sonrisa alegre.

—Mírate, completamente despierta y hermosa. —dijo, acercándose a mí y sentándose en la silla junto a la cama. Agarró mi mano y vi el brillo en sus ojos mientras luchaba con las lágrimas. Apreté su mano y su valentía se quebró. Dejó escapar un sollozo, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Miré a Kazemaru, quien detrás de ella me observaba. Se encogió de hombros y me dio lo que podía decir que era una sonrisa forzada.

Aki se atragantó con un sollozo.

—Lo siento. Dije que no iba a llorar. Realmente había trabajado para estar brillante y alegre, pero sigo recordando tu coche y escuchando las palabras "Fue trasladada de urgencia al hospital, inconsciente" una y otra vez en mi cabeza. —Se limpió la cara mojada y sonrió a través de sus lágrimas. —Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien. Ayer fue el peor día de mi vida. —Llevó nuestras manos unidas hacia su boca y las besó.

—Lo sé. —dije simplemente. Porque lo hacía. Si hubiera sido ella, en esta cama, en vez de mí, hubiera estado aterrorizada.

—Irónico ¿No es así? El día que decides romper las reglas, faltar a la escuela y no usar el cinturón de seguridad, lo cual es extraño ya que eres una nazi del cinturón de seguridad, todo explota en tu cara.

—Te dan ganas de seguir caminando por el camino recto y estrecho, ¿No? —Preguntó Kazemaru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonreí porque reírme me haría daño y Miranda rodó los ojos pero una sonrisa tiró de la esquina de su boca. —Sí, supongo que sí. —Quería aclarar el hecho de que había estado usando mi cinturón de seguridad, pero no podía explicar algo que no entendía, así que mantuve mi boca cerrada. Llamaron a la puerta y Aki me miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Bajó la voz hasta un susurro. —No se ha ido desde que llegó aquí con nosotros ayer. Incluso se perdió la práctica del fútbol.

Vi como Fubuki caminaba dentro de la habitación. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se detuvo un momento antes de adentrarse más en la habitación. No estuve segura exactamente de qué decirle o qué, posiblemente, podría decirme él a mí. Era un chico que tutelé y que había dormido en la sala de espera toda la noche, porque había actuado ridículamente, debido a que él echó a perder nuestra sesión de estudio. Era evidente que se sentía nervioso y sabía que la presencia de Kazemaru y Aki no ayudaba precisamente. No tenía intención de decirles a todos que mi accidente fue su culpa. No creía eso. Sabía que yo había causado esto. Dejarlo fuera del gancho sería bastante fácil.

Sin embargo, con mis dos mejores amigos en la habitación sería incomodo. No quería que me dejaran, porque tenerlos aquí se sentía como una manta de seguridad. Miré a Fubuki y pude ver en sus ojos que quería hablar conmigo sin público, pero no les pediría que se fueran. El pensamiento de él durmiendo en la sala de espera, toda la noche, porque se sentía culpable, parecía injusto. Necesitaba aliviar su conciencia para que pudiera ir a casa.

Me volví a Aki y Kazemaru. —¿Podrían darnos un minuto?

Aki fulminó con la mirada a Fubuki y asintió con la cabeza. Vi como se puso de pie. Mirar a Fubuki no era algo nuevo para Aki, pero fulminarlo con la mirada, sí. Después de haber rectificado la situación con Fubuki tendría que aclarar las cosas con mis amigos también.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, le dirigí mi atención.

—Ayer, yo... Dios. —Se pasó la mano por su cabello plateado y desordenado y cerró los ojos—. Estás aquí por mí. Sé que te fuiste porque te sentías molesta. Lo pude ver en tus ojos, pero no sabía cómo hacer para que hablaras conmigo. —Se detuvo de nuevo y me miró—. No puedo expresarte cuánto lo siento.

Negué con la cabeza. —Esto no fue tu culpa. Tomé una decisión estúpida.

—No, fue mi culpa. Pude ver las lágrimas en tus ojos, Haruna, y eso me mataba, pero no pude encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Quise explicarme, pero no hice un buen trabajo.

No podía dejar que asumiera la culpa por mi estupidez. —Deja de culparte. Debo admitir que he actuado estúpidamente porque no apareciste o llamaste. Dejé que el hecho de que estuvieras con Natsumi me molestara y eso fue una tontería. No sé por qué dejé que me molestara así. Llorar por un tipo no es algo que hago. El hecho de luchar por contener las lágrimas me confundió y me fui.

Extendió la mano y tocó suavemente una de las dos docenas de rosas de color rosa que se encontraban en una mesa junto a la ventana. —Te fuiste porque te lastimé. Eso hace que esto sea mi culpa. —Respondió con sencillez. No quería que se golpeara a sí mismo por esto. Tenía que recuperarse y volver a casa.

—Fubuki, soy su tutora. Ni siquiera somos amigos. Puedes perder una sesión y olvidarte de llamarme y yo no debería dejar que eso me duela. He leído más en nuestra relación de lo que debí. Nunca has insinuado que éramos más que compañeros de estudio. No hablamos en la escuela, no nos vemos uno a otro, excepto en mi casa, cuando estamos trabajando. Esto fue mi culpa. Deja de culparte y vuelve a casa. —dije esto último con suavidad en mi voz, para que no sonara grosero. Frunció el ceño y se acercó al lado de mi cama.

—¿Crees que sólo te veo como mi tutora? —Preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza, sin saber su significado. Él me dio una sonrisa triste. —Eso sería mi culpa también. Nunca he tenido problema en dejar saber a una chica que me interesa...hasta ahora. —No estoy segura de lo que quería decir, así que permanecí en silencio. Se sentó en la silla que Aki dejó vacante hacía unos momentos.

—Sabía que no te gustaba cuando estuviste de acuerdo en ser mi tutora. No hacía falta que lo aclararas ese día, en el pasillo, cuando dijiste que me habías rechazado porque no te caía bien. Siempre he sabido que no lo hacía, pero quería que fueras mi tutora. Quería que seas la única que conoce mi secreto. Nunca esperé que la chica que me miraba con desprecio fuera tan divertida. Llegó como una sorpresa descubrir que la chica que había estado observando desde nuestro primer año en la escuela secundaria resultó ser tan bella por dentro como lo era en el exterior. Me sorprendiste y no tomó mucho tiempo para que me enganchara. —Una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Sin embargo, en la escuela todavía parecías tan intocable como siempre, así que mantuve mi distancia. Traté de hablar contigo e incluso tuve el valor para invitarte a salir, pero tu falta de interés me asustó. No quería hacer que nuestras noches juntos fueran incómodas, así que no pedí nada más. Miré al futuro y esperaba nuestras sesiones durante todo el día. No podía estropear eso.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que tenía cerradas en un puño en su regazo.

—Entonces, Natsumi llamó y empezó a llorar, diciendo que necesitaba hablar con alguien y yo era la única persona de confianza. Le dije que tenía que estar en un lugar, pero ella gritó más fuerte y me rogó. Estuve de acuerdo en pasar por su casa. Está lidiando con algunas cosas en su vida personal que yo ya sabía y necesitaba que alguien le escuche. Cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a ser capaz de dejarla, quise llamar, pero no podía hacerlo delante de ella y explicarte. Por lo tanto, no lo hice. Simplemente iba a hacerle frente a la mala nota. No tenía idea de que incluso te importaría. — Me miró con una expresión de dolor en su rostro—. Me equivoque y nunca he estado tan enojado conmigo mismo. —Se puso de pie, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, con una mirada de derrota en su rostro.

Sonreí. —Por favor no te enfades contigo mismo. No te culpo por nada. —Quería decir algo más, pero no pude. Me miró un momento antes de asentir.

—¿Existe la posibilidad de que no haya arruinado completamente todo entre nosotros? —Preguntó.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa haber arruinado? Todavía soy tu tutora, si eso es a lo que te refieres.

Se rió en voz baja y suavemente me tomó la mano. —Estoy muy agradecido de que sigas siendo mi tutora, pero eso no es a lo que me refiero. Tenía miedo antes, de arruinar las cosas, pero no creo que pueda arruinar nada más de lo que ya lo he hecho. —Volvió a sentarse en la silla a mi lado y me miró con esos ojos azules claros de bebé, enmarcados en pestañas tan gruesas, que hacía que sea difícil no suspirar—. No quiero que solo seas mi tutora. Quiero que seas la chica que busco en los pasillos todas las mañanas y a quien le guardo un asiento en la cafetería. Quiero que seas la que me espera cuando salgo fuera de la cancha en mis juegos. Quiero que seas la que me hace levantar el teléfono para llamarte, sólo para hacerme sonreír. —Sus ojos me miraban. Shiro Fubuki parecía realmente nervioso.

Él esperaba que dijera algo. Pude ver la pregunta en sus ojos. Fubuki quería llevar esto a un nivel que yo había pensado que quería antes, así que ¿Por qué era tan difícil de aceptar ahora? El miedo parpadeó en sus ojos y me las arreglé para asentir con la cabeza. Había accedido a dejar que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, pero de alguna manera, en el fondo, algo no se sentía bien.

* * *

Y aqui termina diganme ustedes que piensan que pasara? soy toda oidos


End file.
